


I'd Like to See S'more

by StarkLove_Phyllis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Adorable Tony Stark, Bad Puns, Domestic Fluff, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, No Angst, Not Canon Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, S'mores, Snarky Tony Stark, Sweet Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft steve rogers, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkLove_Phyllis/pseuds/StarkLove_Phyllis
Summary: Tony joins Steve on the couch for a quiet night in when he makes a new tasty discovery, thanks to Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	I'd Like to See S'more

It’s finally fall in New York and Steve couldn’t be happier. Fall is by far his favorite season because the weather is just right - not enough chill to remind him of the cold and not overly hot for his always overheated body. Plus he enjoys the sunsets that cascade over the skyline of New York, painting it in breathtaking orange and pink hues that he loves to capture in his art.

Fall also comes with the added bonus of seeing Tony walk around in just one of his sweatshirts, which never fails to get his pulse racing.

He’s settling in on the couch for a presumably quiet night with his book and homemade snack in hand when Tony finally surfaces from his dungeon he calls a workshop. Steve spares a glance at him as he shuffles into the kitchen and takes note of his disheveled hair, socked feet and one of _his_ sweatshirts that dwarfs Tony’s small frame, hitting about mid-thigh. While he looks delectable, part of Steve wants to chastise him about his workshop outfit of choice and the importance of safety.

Steve idly wonders if he’s just making a pit stop or done working for the night, but when Tony doesn’t acknowledge him, he assumes his husband will depart for another all-nighter and buries his head back into his book before indulging in the treat he prepared. Before he’s even finished reading the first page though, Tony plops down beside him with an audible sigh and Steve can already see the _I’m bored, why aren’t you paying attention to me_ pout forming on Tony’s face out of the corner of his eye.

He keeps his attention on the book in his hands while sneaking glances at Tony through his peripherals, trying to gauge his intentions. He can tell Tony is facing him and his exaggerated groans and sighs assure Steve that whatever he was working on is on pause and Tony has no idea how to entertain himself in the meantime, which means it’s up to Steve. Accepting his fate, he closes the book to wrap his arm around Tony, pulling him snug against his body. “Hey, darlin’. You finished for the day already?”

Tony’s body practically melts into Steve’s and he releases a content sigh of approval as he snuggles closer. “Mhm. FRIDAY has to run some simulations so I can’t do anything down there for the next few hours.” Tony cocks his head towards Steve and purses his lips, asking for a kiss that Steve happily returns. He smiles against Steve’s lips to murmur, “But, I can think of a few things we could do right here...”

Steve can already imagine Tony’s body illuminated by the evening colors filtering in through the windows, softening all of his features into an angelic haze. Tony can read his thoughts too because Steve catches the sly smirk moments before he moves to straddle him and his hands instinctively reach for Tony’s hips. 

Before the moment even begins though, it’s over. Tony’s face changes to a look of bewilderment as his eyes lock onto something on the table to Steve’s left and his hips hover above Steve’s as if he’s frozen in time. He tries to gently nudge his husband to lower into his lap, unsure of what exactly has him in a trance. 

“Steve, honey,” Tony cautiously says without prying his eyes from the end table, “what the fuck are you eating?”

“Huh?” Caught off guard by the question, Steve follows Tony’s gaze to the plate of s’mores that he had long forgotten. “Oh, um, s’mores?” Steve’s confused, not sure why Tony seems so invested with his plate of food.

“Some more what?” Tony asks, tipping his head to the side and furrowing his brows.

“What? No.” Steve shakes his head. He’s flabbergasted by the genuine confusion from his husband. ”Tony, have you never had a s’more?”

Tony huffs in frustration at what Steve recognizes as him considering this to be a dumb question like Steve is playing a game with him. “How could I want _more_ if I don’t know what _it_ is?”

Steve fails miserably to stifle a chuckle at the terrible puns Tony has made without even knowing. He tries to use his hands to conceal the goofy grin he wears as Tony, his adorable little genius, fails to understand him. 

He has to clear his throat and feign nonchalance when he notices Tony become rigid as he so usually does when he becomes nervous and feels like people are laughing at his expense. If Steve doesn’t nip this in the bud now, he knows Tony will shut down and he’ll be looking forward to a night of emotionally distant Tony, which could take weeks to correct. 

He picks up the dish and brings it between their bodies so that Tony can have a better look. “No, this is a s’more,” he gently informs, gesturing with the plate. “It’s a graham cracker sandwich filled with marshmallow and melted chocolate. Usually, you make it over a campfire, so you can toast the marshmallow, but I used the microwave,” Steve adds sheepishly, his free hand moving to scratch the back of his head awkwardly. “It’s how my ma used to always make them.”

Tony tilts his head, getting a good look at the item, but makes no effort to take it. “It looks disgusting.”

“Trust me, you’ll love it. You want to try a bite?” Tony looks nervous like the innocent snack will strike at any moment, so Steve appeases him. “Look, I’ll eat it with you.” 

Tony looks into Steve’s eyes like he’s trying to see if this is somehow a trap, so Steve maintains eye contact and waits for Tony to nod and pick up one of the s’mores before he grabs his own. He takes a bite of his portion, aware of the eyes fixed on his expression to see if it twists in disgust. The s’mores are mouthwatering though so Steve has no issues swallowing and gazing expectantly at Tony for him to do the same.

Tony takes a laughably small bite, before going back in for a decent-sized second helping at Steve’s urging and once he’s deemed it safe. Steve can see the moment his eyes light up as the flavors mix in his mouth. “Oh my god,” Tony lewdly moans as he throws his head back and finally relaxes and seats himself in Steve’s lap. “This is the best thing I have ever had in my entire life.” 

The corner of his lips has remnants of chocolate and Steve thinks _he_ looks delicious. “The best thing, huh?” Steve asks as he leans in and kisses Tony, tasting the sweetness on his lips, before doing it again, and again and again.

“Okay, Uncle! Uncle!” Tony cries out, batting Steve’s face away to take another bite of the s’more still in his hand. “Jesus, I know I’m irresistible but I’m trying to eat here. I expected better of you since _you_ are the one always urging me to take better care of myself.”

“First off, you didn’t make these, I did,” Steve points out, setting the plate out of the way on the table. “So, technically I’m still taking care of you. Secondly, I made them for me and you came in like the damn Cookie Monster.”

“Welcome to married life, baby,” Tony says with a playful grin and a wink thrown in for full effect. “What’s yours is mine, pretty sure it was in the fine print.”

“Hmm, I must have missed that section,” Steve teases. ”Is it too late to return you?”

“Way too late I’m afraid,” Tony remarks, nodding his head in mock sympathy. “That serum of yours has ruined the merchandise for anyone else. I'm afraid you’re stuck with damaged goods.”

“Bummer.” Tony slaps playfully at his chest and Steve raises his hands in a placating manner, conceding defeat to his thief of a husband. He nods to the nearly empty plate of food, “You want me to make some more?”

“ _There’s more_? Why are you not already up and at ‘em, soldier?”

Steve pulls a face, raising his brows before swatting Tony on his behind. “Did you want me to dump you on the floor?”

“Good point, stay here. I’ll probably crash from a sugar high and need you as a pillow,” Tony admits like he has to give Steve a reason to stay when he has no intention of leaving.

“I can’t believe you’ve never had a s’more before,” Steve absentmindedly says as his hands settle on Tony’s thighs.

“No offense, but these weren’t exactly ingredients in the Stark household,” Tony replies with a shrug before his face twists up in a look of disgust like he just remembered something disgusting. “Caviar was Howard’s idea of dessert, not ingredients he could buy at a gas station. I don’t even think I had chocolate until I went to MIT and Rhodey gave me some.”

“So, you’re saying I’m your first?”

“Yes, Steve,” Tony sarcastically agrees as he rolls his eyes. “At this rate, you’ll probably be the first to give me diabetes with all the sweets you leave around. My body has to be ninety percent sugar at this point.”

“Only one way to find out,” Steve murmurs as he leans in and nibbles at Tony’s neck. As much of a hit as the snacks were, Steve is smug to see Tony hastily forget them in favor of the promise of some adult fun with his husband. 

Tony’s arms wrap around his neck as he leans against Steve’s chest and presses their bodies flush against one another. Steve’s hands glide up Tony's thighs, creeping ever so slowly past where the oversized sweatshirt falls. He nips at Tony’s ear before whispering, "I'd like to see s'more of this view," as his hands reach around and cup Tony’s ass.

"Oh my god," Tony loudly groans as his head falls forward onto Steve's shoulder and buries into the crook of his neck. "That was cheesy, even for you, sugar plum."

Steve laughs, turning his head to plant a chaste kiss on Tony's cheek. "I know, honey. I just couldn’t help myself. What can I say? I just love you s’more each day."


End file.
